


Fell

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resolution of sorts to the "Falling" duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell

## Fell

by dystocia

[]()

* * *

The Metropolis skyline seen from above made you feel like a child, like those rare nights when you were young and your parents took you to the big city. Your eyes couldn't look at enough because there was just so _much_. You found a whole new appreciation for the city though when you looked at it from this perspective, higher than Luthor Plaza, so high that even if people saw the figures of two men floating in the air they would doubt their sanity. 

The smile on your lips felt like they stretched and would stay for eternity. You sliced through the air and mimicked the skydivers you saw on TV. You tucked your arms closely to your side and let yourself drop. You laughed like you don't remember ever laughing, as if you needed to make up for lost time. Your cheeks puffed up with air and you were sure that your face was inflated into some weird happy grimace, but Lex didn't seem to mind. He zoomed ahead of you, playfully blocking your fall, a full out grin on his face. There were some things in this world that were beyond smirks, and you were glad that Lex could smile like that, pure joy etched on his face. 

You tackled him playfully. He let out an `oomph' but he was laughing, loud and clear as a song. You arced up into the air with his waist in your arms and you flew as fast as you ever have, raced in the night sky full of stars, through the wispy white clouds. 

He shoved you away after a few minutes. "I don't want to overdo it," he said. "I was afraid of heights not too long ago." 

"You're flying, Lex. I'd say you have that fear conquered." 

He looked down for a quick second and looked back at you. "I still don't like looking down." A thread of shame in his voice; it cost him dearly to admit such things, but you've bargained with him. He was halfway there, you'd like to think with your help. Halfway to the point where it wouldn't hurt so much to expose vulnerability. 

"Thank you," he said. He drifted towards you slowly and grabbed your chin gently to tip it up. He kissed you slowly and tenderly, his tongue licking your lips with slow, delicate strokes. You kissed him back, and you kissed him with all the things he has taught you to do. He smiled into the kiss. You loved this, that your faces could be at the same level when you kissed in midair. 

All of a sudden, he stopped, a blank look on his face. "Clark," he said. You were still in a kiss stupor. 

He plummeted. 

You sighed in exasperation. Lex and his games. You flew down to follow him. He yelled your name as you shook your head. 

* * *

You noticed the pucker of flesh on his chest. You were on your way down when you saw it, an odd purplish hardness. He grunted when you pressed it with your fingers; he wanted your ability to make him forget more. He pushed your head down and threaded his fingers through your hair. 

You made him forget. You slept peacefully, his breathing a calming melody. 

* * *

You woke up with the feeling that something was missing. You looked out to see that it was still dark. 

From room to room you ran quickly until you stumbled onto him in the living room. Lex had the gleam of desperation. 

"Clark." Your name never had so much meaning. You ran to him and crouched on the floor, where he sat with his head in his hands. 

"What is it?" The list of horrors went through your head. Mom, Dad, Chloe, Lana, Pete, Lionel did something again... 

"It hurts." 

The flight to the hospital was quick and careless. Lex hated hospitals but you didn't have much choice; you were completely out of your depth. You landed in a selected dark corner and then ran into the emergency room. Lex lost consciousness along the way and the panic you felt was sickening, dizzying. 

"His chest hurts, he lost consciousness, help him, help him." The nurses took him from you before you realized your mistake. In your careless rush, you brought him to a _hospital_. 

You were about to do something stupid when you saw the needle go in his arm. It didn't break. 

* * *

Over and over you ran it through your head. Lex used plants as an example, how breeders of certain plants and trees get a sliver of branch and graft it to a weaker plant, and how in time the weaker plant would improve. 

You touched your arm in memory. The room both of you had been in you didn't really remember. Meteor rock was necessary for Lex's scalpel to work. Everything else was a nauseating whirl of pain and blood you rarely saw that seeped from your flesh as you laid on the metallic bed and trusted that Lex knew what he was doing. 

* * *

"We couldn't detect anything." Anonymous doctor. 

"We put him on painkillers." What a nurse said earlier. 

"I want him home," you said. 

"I'm fine," Lex said, clearly not. 

"Mr. Luthor, please! Mr. Kent, say something." Same nurse. Time wasn't something that existed for you in any understandable way. 

"I'm fine," Lex said, clearly so. 

"Come back for testing." The doctor was clearly surprised. 

"Let me see him," you said. 

"Come on, Clark." Lex walked out of the hospital. 

"Is there anything...strange you notice about him," you asked. 

Lex grabbed your hand outside the hospital. He ran to where it was dark. You heard him take a breath. He jumped and stayed in the air, his smile shaky. 

You woke up. It was 12:00 noon and things made dream-sense. Lex made orange juice and waited for you to grab the sports section. His robe slipped open and you saw the odd bump, and everything righted itself in your memory, the things you couldn't deny. 

* * *

He fucked you now. Hard and ruthless, brutal and desperate, with every ounce of strength he could muster, with every ounce of strength that wasn't the same as it was days before. 

Sometimes, you forgot how things fall, how rarely things fall into place. Lex had tried to fly again from the roof of Luthor Plaza but fell instead. You didn't remember that things were different and grabbed his arm to catch him. You soothed him with a kiss as you rushed him to the hospital, even as you tried to forget the sickening sound of his arm breaking. 

**THE END**


End file.
